123013-flying-mounts
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I will admit I do like flying mounts, but in the long wrong if a game releases without flying mounts in it then they should keep it without. It only turns into a huge whine fest then when they remove it. So imo it isn't worth the hassle to add them in game. | |} ---- ---- First ask yourself why *you* want flying mounts... Then ask yourself why anyone else would want flying mounts...list every possible reason that you can think of You might just want it to get around faster, but think of all the things that could come of it. Like someone already mentioned how it would make Exploration path a lot easier. But ok lets say that they do like WoW did when they transitioned to tbc. The classic areas didnt get flying mounts until a few expacs later d2 technical reasons (which i will explain in a bit) but tbc zones got flying mounts. Now something like that could be done if path missions (if they are even going to bother continuing them) are made flight form friendly. How would this affect world pvp? some level 20-30-40 nub is leveling out in the open on a pvp zone when some level 50 swoops in and drops right in on top of them. There are other minor things too probably like bypassing mobs and airdropping right on top of bosses or nodes. But what about the technical aspects? WoW classic had ground mounts, tbc they introduced flying mounts. But classic zones didnt get flying mounts until Cata because first they had to go over the old classic zones and make all the landscape complete. The classic WoW zones were only meant to be viewed by ground mounts and taxi flying mounts (which fly on preset routes). They had mountains and hills with no tops and that kind of thing so the devs said that they had to fix those first before flying mounts could be used in the classic WoW zones. Now did the devs here do the same thing? if not then its no biggie you can stop reading this paragraph right now and we just have to deal with all the other non-technical issues like some of the stuff i mentioned previously. But if they do have to do it then that responsibility would go to the people who deal with 3d landscape and texture issues. If that group of people is also responsible for lets say future content landscape whether it be brand new zones for us to level in (or do dailies in...) or creating new dungeon and raid landscape then what? if they dont have separate teams working on landscape for different things then which would you rather see them work on? In WoW devs have been quoted saying that content development in Cata suffered because they spent time redoing the old classic zones. In addition to doing the flying stuff i talked about, they also had to make two whole continents look like it got tore up by Deathwing. Devs said that this decision to revamp older content might have been a result dungeons, raids and adventure zones in cata might have been so poor. Now all we are talking about is adding in flying mounts in WS, not rehashing entire continents. But i think at this stage of the game i would want the devs to put everything that they can into developing repeatable content. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is not correct. The Devs actually had flying mounts implemented and the entire world was already prepared for this. You can see this for example when using your hoverboard to go into areas you should not be. There are no unfinished parts or anything, everything is solid and completed. However the community spoke up during beta stating that we did not want to have flying mounts in this game, thus they were never added/finished completely. | |} ---- ---- ---- No, sorry but just NO. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You appreciate a bird's eye view more when you have to earn that view. | |} ---- ---- Short range flight exists in the game world. It's a lot less convenient than instantly teleporting to your destination. It's probably also a lot more dangerous, given that the sky over much of the planet is a warzone plagued by pirates and monsters. Piloting doesn't seem to be a skill that's general to the population, and flying machines seem to be impractical to own and operate for everyday use by the most people outside of the mass transit, shipping and military professions. If you grant the idea that flight requires an aircraft and a trained operator and that teleportation has a limited range, those two parts of the transportation picture make sense. It only falls apart if you grant the MMORPG convention that vehicles spring into being on demand (which, unfortunately, is the case for Wildstar mounts). You've got to suspend disbelief for the sake of convenience on that score. | |} ----